In large commercial building, electricity savings are accomplished by turning lights on and off automatically at predetermined times. Two schemes are commercially available for implementing this service. One uses lighting contractors protected by circuit breakers and the other uses remote controlled circuit breakers. Both schemes rely on a user programmable logic device to command the circuit breaker to turn on and off. Both of these schemes effectively conserve electricity. However, one drawback of these schemes is that they are expensive to implement because each circuit breaker must include means for receiving signals from the logic device and contain individual motorized actuation means. Another drawback is that the circuit beakers used in such systems tend to be larger than normal circuit breakers to accommodate the means for receiving signals from the logic device and contain individual motorized actuation means.
The above discussed and other drawbacks and deficiencies of the prior art are overcome or alleviated by a remote operated device including: a plurality of circuit breakers; a first actuator in operable communication with a second actuator, the first actuator positions the second actuator at a circuit breaker of the plurality of circuit breakers, the second actuator mounted external to the plurality of circuit breakers, the second actuator moves a handle of the circuit breaker to an on position, an off position, or from a trip to off position (i.e., a reset operation); and a controller in electronic communication with the first actuator and the second actuator.